The overall objective of this center is to support an interdisciplinary program of research aimed at elucidating fundamental aspects of growth and neoplasia. Studies in the various laboratories of the Institute of Cancer Research, Columbia University, will proceed in the following major areas of research: 1. Molecular aspects of tumor viruses with emphasis on the viral etiology of human cancer. 2. Cellular and molecular aspects of chemical carcinogenesis. 3. Mechanisms of hormone action and their role in modulating gene expression. 4. The role of hormonal factors in cancer induction and growth control. 5. Immunologic aspects of cancer with emphasis on plasma cell dyscrasias, associated immunoglobulin abnormalities, and the biochemistry and physiology of lysozyme. 6. Molecular aspects of cancer chemotherapy. 7. An extracellular evolutionary study of RNA replication.